Survival
by PurpleRings
Summary: Raphaella "Ella" Bratye and her little brother Cody are trying to find the rest of their family in some kind of zombie apocalypse. Will they find them alive, dead, or will they be dead before they can? (Slightly Daryl/OC)
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my car, on a highway with my brother on my lap sleeping. I looked outside to see those _things_ walking toward us. But I give a shit and didn't do anything. Those monsters were on my car, scratch and banging on the car. I just looked at them with a blank stare. It were just 3 biters. I feeled movings on my lap, looking down I saw the saddiest thing I could think of; my baby brother had in his sky blue eyes so much tears you could fill a ocean with them. With my uninjured hand I stroke him over the back.

Back, there things like life were normal, I would have laughing at him for crying about monsters. A seven years old school child was crying because he saw monster which didn't exist. But now things were different. At his spot I would have cried my eyes out. Those things, which I told him aren't real, are outside of my Sologard Quantum Tint.

"C'mon, baby bro. Gotta go before those monsters can get a bit 'f us" I told him with a small smile on my lips. He nod, still had tears in his eyes. I shook my head "Whip those thing away, or d'ya want to be laughed from the living dead?" I told him while stroking the big tear away from his eye. Heck, I would have cried to, but I needed to be strong...**_For him_**! He smiled a sad smile before whiping all damn tears away. "Better huh?" smiling I started the engine and drive away from the little herd.

_**So was my week not planed.**_

_But I better tell you, how we got into this situation. I mean, just the two of us..._

* * *

It was a Monday. _I hated mondays._ Why? Because I always get late for my job in thrift shop. Not my dream job, but what would I do? My mother doesn't works, because she's lazy like ass. My baby brother is only seven. My father is never home because he's working in the miltary. And my big brother just had moved out of home. Only my twin sister and I are working. Sure, my father sends us month to month money, but my mother always spend it for drugs and drinks in damn bars.

I woke up to my freakin' alarmclock. 'cous I needed it or I would be late again. Knocking it off, I stretched in my bed and listened. Normally I would hear the kids going to school, cars driving, and smell my sisters breakfast. But nothing. The only thing I heared was the ticking of my clock. _8:38._** DAMNIT!** I was going to be late again! I threwed myself out of the bed and landed on the floor. ouch. I stood up and changed into my daily outfit. Threwing the door open I runed downstairs, just to meet the silence.

_Weird,_ I thought, _Isn't mom home_? I looked inside the living room to find her but there she wasn't. Sure, I didn't like her, but she was still my mom and she's gone! Well, that could wait until after work. I walked to the door but before I opened the door I heared a strange sound. Like a ... _groan._.. I peeked taught the peephole to see what I though wasn't even real.

A man, around mid 40 was standing infront the door, his jaw hung loose and he had only one arm. Which scared m e the most was, those lifeless eyes. No shine, no life, nothing. Just blank. I hold my hands over my mouth not to make a sound. Was this person...dead? _No Ella_, my mind said, I_t's halloween in spring OF COURSE ITS DEAD! ITS A ZOMBIE!_ I took a few deep breaths before runing up again, to check for Tory and Cody, my siblings. But they weren't there. I thought I hyperventilated. Were they dead, gone, were the hell were they!? But then my eyes feld on the phone. The lamp on the mailbox blinked.

Somebody must have called! I pressed the button. _Please be Tory or Mom please!,_ I though to myself. Y_ou have four new calls_ the voice mailbox said before playing the mails;

_First message: Hey Ella, it's me Tori. Listen, whatever you do, DON'T leave the house. I will be on my way. Don't let those things bite and scratch you! And don't let Cody leave the house. Remember to kill the brain! _

I was confused when the message ended. Did she talked about the zombies? 'couse or she wouldn't call from her studium. Okay, remember, to kill the brain.

_Second message: Raphaella, it's me Rachel. I will be gone for a few days. You can do whatever you want, just look out for Cody. I will visit your sister Victoria and that could take a few- SHRHHRR_

Of course, my mom fled without any of us just to save her favorite child, my twin sister Tory. But what was this sound at the end? A car?

_Third message: Ella? Are you home? It's me, Natalie. If you are, don't leave it! T-Those things are outside and want to eat u-us. I-I dunno why, j-just don't leave the - OH MY GOD!- SHHRR_

My eyes wide. That was Natalie, a workmate and friend of mine.

_Last message: *louds of silent crying* La? I-if you hear this, please come to my s-school and pick me up. S-Something is wrong here. I just locked myself in a l-locker and can't come out. P-Please help me..._

_Message end. _

**Shit!** My stupid mother. Didn't save her youngest child! I runed into the basement to look for the revolver my father had here. I found about 5 weapons and shove on of them into my waistband and the other in my big bag. Running up again, in the kitchen I shove as much water and cans of food I could lift. Going infront of the door again, to see someone, or better something. But there wasn't. Looking back to see maybe the last time my house where I grow up.

I opened the door and runned as fast as I could to my car. _No zombies._ I opened the driver door and closed it. _Still no zombies_. Throwing the bag on the backsits and starting the engine. _1 zombie right behind my car_. **DAMNIT!** As fast as I could I drove over it. Looking out of the window I saw it stood up to come over to me, a second time. But not with me. I took out my revolver and shot it right in the brain like Tory told me on the phone.

**My next stop;** Macon's elementary school.

**A/N: Well, how did you find chapter 1 of #Suvival. ? Please tell me. If I get...3 reviews I will start writing the next chapter. By the way, this plays in Season 1 and Ella will meet Rick &' Co at the begin of Season 2. So in chapter 3 or 4. **


	2. Chapter 2

I drived as fast as I could, ignoring the walkers I runned over. Now it were around five I think. Didn't care, I didn't count them. While I drived, I looked outside.

Some of them tried to come to my car but weren't fast enough. Some people were lying on the ground, getting eaten. No people, well no _living_ people except me. No cars which were driving. Nothing. Just those things. And I must admit...I am scared.

Not only of those things. Also that maybe my friends-_ my family_ would be one of them. Thats what I'm scared the most.

I could feel tear behind my eyes. I rubbed the unseen little waterfalls with my palm away.

"C'mon Ella. They aren't dead. T-They aren't. They are safe. I'm gonna get Cody and then we drive 'ay Atlanta..." I said to myself to calm me down.

* * *

Around ten minutes later I arrived 'The Macon's elementary school'. My brothers school. The school with all his childish friends. It was _my_ old elementary school.

I looking around for any walkers. When none were to see, I took out two other revolvers out of my bag with weapons. The little bag which was on the passenger seat I slung over my shoulder. Maybe there is food or any more weapons, I thought.

Looking out again. No walker in sight. When I opened the driver door and closed it, I saw the school. Looked normal, not like our neightborhood. But Cody said on the phone, something was wrong. And he never lied.

A small groan was coming from behind me. I spined around to see a child walker with a small schoolbag on his bag. Definitely a school child by the look of it, not older then Cody, maybe even younger. A_nd now dead..._

The child walker came faster to me. I took out my revolver and shout it right in his head. The shout was lound and definitely heared in the whole yard. The walker child lied now dead dead on the floor. I sniffed before runned way entrance.

As I entered I gasped. The whole hall was empty. I mean _empty_ empty with no walkers, people, nothing. Just dirt, paper and bags all over the freakin' floor. G_uess nothing as book in those bags_.

_Now think Ella where did your lil brother said he is...In a locker...in his locker._ I runned into the direction of the lockers. On my way I saw three walkers. Again child walkers. _Shit_, I thought, _the more walkers I kill with my revolver the less amon I have. _

I took a step back to the side and my foot came in contact with a metal opject with made a loud sound. A crowbar. The sound also notice the walkers. They turned around to me and stumbed into my direction.

My eyes wide. I picked up the crowbar before slaming it into the first walker's head. _Dead_. The other got it right on the top of their head which destoried there brain. _Dead_.

I took a few deep breaths before looking around. The lockers! Right there were the walkers stood. Okay, their bright bed color was not to miss.

I walked over to them and stopped at my brothers one. _452_. I heared sounds of sniffing and muffed cries. I bended down and knocked at the locker. I could hear that someone jumped inside because a quiet "_Ouch_" came out.

I chuckled "Cody? Ya in there?" I asked. My smile wide as I heared a little gasp. "**Ella**! Please get me out of here. I-I can't come out!" Yep, thats my bro Cody.

I shook my head, even when he couldn't see it. "Okay, slow down Co. Tell me the damn combination or you're stuck there for a'while."

"It's 87 70 33, and now open!" He begged again. I rolled my eyes. Kids. As I entered the combination, the locker door open and the little figure of my brother runned out to hug me tightly with his little arms.

He sniffed a few times in my tank top before looking up to let his sky blue eyes meet my emerald green ones. This were covered with thousand of tears.

I sighed "Damnit Co, how did you even got into ya locker?" I asked him after he calmed down.

He whipped away his tears "M-Mrs. Maier put me into the locker. Told me to stay safe and sound inside until she will come back, b-but she didn't. And that was over a hour ago. I-I heared screaming and groans. Someone was even banging at my locker while I was inside but didn't open it..." Those walker kids I killed "What even happen?"

I stood up and patted his head. "I'm gonna tell ya in the car, kay? But first" I gived him the second revolver into his small hands "you get this." He looked up at me with wide eyes "Wh-Why do you have one of daddy's guns?"

I sighed and shook my head. No time. Time's running. "Listen carfully Cody Maximilian because I'm not repeating myself. If you see something dead, and with that I mean a dead person which can walk and is walking into my or your derection, you have to shoot it right into the head. Not the heart or stomach, the brain! If you see a living person like us, don't shoot and tell it me, understood?"

His eyes were so huge like tennis balls when I was finish but he nod. I nod back before I took his little hand into my a little bigger hand.

We walked out of the school. Right at the exit, was standing one walker, didn't notice us yet. "O_kay Co, you have to shoot right into the head. Try it._" I whispered to him.

He nod and hold up the revolver a little shakly. When he aimed the head, the pulled the trigger. The shout rang into my ears abit, but the walker falled dead to the floor. He did it.

I petted his back, which made him look up at me. "Good. Now c'mon."

As we crossed the fallen walker, Cody looked down at it and stood right at it side. I stoped as well. "What is it Co?" I asked softly.

"_...That's Mrs. Maier_." She safed him, and he shoot her dead body. _What a ironie_.

_But only the strong people would survive and __**I**__ will make my brother strong. _


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long we had been on the road. About...2 weeks? I don't know, I lost count of the days. Since the day this whole sit started, it was just Cody and me. We didn't saw anyone as who was still living. But I didn't believe that we were the only suvivers.

Like my other family members. They are tougher then anyone else I know. Well, at least my sister, brother and father. My mother, Rachel, could be dead by know. At least I thought so, until...

* * *

I was driving on the road. Cody sleeping on the backseat. No walkers. Nothing. Just a few fallen cars. But then there she was. I narrowed my eyes.

_Was it really she?_

Aw **damnit hell**, it really is.

I stopped the car right infront of her. She surived so long alone. At least I think she's alone because I didn't saw Tory.

I stared pulling the old window down "_Damnit_ **Ra**, what'cha doing here!?" I hissed at her. Unlike me and my other siblings, she had red wavy hair that was going to her shoulder and her blue eyes were pircing into my angry green ones.

"Don't call me **that**, young lady! Do you have **any idea** to what shit I went, just to find your sister!?" Rachel hissed back.

I studied her. Her clothers were in a mess, like her hair. Dirt and blood covered her. I wonder which blood it was. Walker blood. Her blood. Human blood?

Then my eyes landed on a red bandage around her arm. "_Yeah_, I see. Got yourself hurt, huh? Hopefully it's not a bit or ya will turn into one of those things." I grinned at her. Her eyes wide and she started to cover the bandage with her dirty jacket.

"So, what'cha doing here?" I asked again while she just sighed "Like I said, I was searching for your sister, Victoria. But she wasn't at the UNI. And I can't reach her per phone." 'course, the electricite died when all that began "And since then I'm sitting here on the road, waiting for her to come her because it's the only way home."

My eyes narrowed "Ya really _think_ she's going home? She's somewhere but **not** home! Bet she's save with her friends while you just **let me and Co alone, back at Macon!**" I screamed the last words so loud that my brother woke up. And a few walkers came over to us.

Rachel's eyes wide, not from my screamed, from the walkers. "O-Okay, I'm sorry, but please let me in!" She begged. She shivered so much that the lose bandage on her arm got down.

_She got bitten._

The blood almost dry but I could see the nasty bit wound from a walker.

I shock my head. "Sorry Ma" I said "But I can't. You're bit, _ya're dangerous_. Can't let you in..." Her eyes wide when I said it "**YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!**" She screamed while banging on the window as the walker came there way to us.

"I'm dead serious" I said with a blank face "At least I am protecting my family from danger!" While I said this, I starting the engarn and drived away. "**ELLA! WAIT! DONT LEAVE M- AHHHHHHHHH! YOU WILL ROT IN HELL ELLA YA HEAR ME !? YOU WILL-**" That was the last thing I was hearing from her, before nothing.

"Why did you left mommy behind?" Cody asked me. "She got bit. And you know what happen to people who got bitten, right?" I asked him. He nod "But why was she bit?"

"_Because she was __**weak.**__ And only strong people can survive. People like us._"


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after I left Rachel behind, Cody and I heared a loud explodion. And I mean a really _really_ loud one. Dunno how far it was, but it must be a big building if it were such a loud explodion. Guess all walkers in the arena are now walking in this direction. But we not.

I was ripped out of my thoughts, when the car came to stop. "What the..." The car got runned out of fuel. "SHIT!" I yelled and balled my hands into fists.

"What is it Ella?" Cody asked as he rubbed his eyes. Guess he was sleeping without my knowledge.

"Car runned out of gas" I said while looking outside "and we are in the nowhere" In fact, we were at the road. We were surounded by stopped cars. Looks like a big accident corse it. Right next to the road was a forest.

I sighed "Co, take your bag and the tent. I will get the food, water and weapons." I told him while going out of the car. He followed me. As I opened the luggage, Cody was right next to me with his little bag on his back.

Out of the luggage, I give him the orange tent I found on one of our runs into a abnomanded house. While I took the bad with food and water, Cody taped my arm. I turned to him "What?"

He point right behind me. A walker. "Shit" I hissed. I got out the crossbar which I keeped from Cody's school and rammed the groaned walker into its head. Great, again blood on my clothers. Thats the ten's time.

* * *

Haven't keep track on time, but we were walking in the forest since about 30 minutes I guess. And I couldn't stand Cody's question with "How long?" "Can we stop now?" "I'm thirsty" Urrgh!

"**Okay!**" I yelled and stoped in my tracks while Cody bumbed into my back. "How about" I turned around and knelled down to his height "we open our tent here and in about...four days we go more. Sounds good?"

Cody nod. "Good, gimme the tent. Want to build it up before it will become to dark." Well, it was around noon, but it better sooner then later.

* * *

After I finished the tent and Cody was inside playing with some car toys, I checked what we still had revolver, 10 rounds, crowbar, few caned food, four bottles of water. Not even clothers to change. I sighed while raned my fingers through my hair.

Great, just great. "Ella?" The voice was my brothers'. "Yeah?" I ansered back. "Can I go to sleep now?" With a yawn in his sentence. I looked up into the sky. Soon it was getting dark, and Cody can't even hold open his eyes at the darkness. "Sure. I will take first watch. I will wake you up when yours is." Of course I will not wake him up. He needs his sleep. I do too but not so much like him.

* * *

Three days it's been now and I almost got no sleep. The water was going down to two bottles, as well as the food. At least the amo was still like in the begin. I feel like I'm going to pass out. Cody was drinking one of our last bottles as a gunshot was heared. I jumped, as well as Cody. He let the bottle drop and let the water going out.

"_Shit_ Cody! Pick it up! **Pick it up!**" I yelled at him. As he finally did, the bottle was empy. I sighed and threwed the bottle away. "Damnit!" I yelled even louder and sighed at the end when I saw that my brother was on the edge of tears. "Sorry Co, it's just...it was our last bottle of water and ... _and_... the gunshou...t..." I sturred and feld the word spinning. No it was just me.

"Ella?**Ella!**What's wrong?!" I heared Cody asked worried. I feld that I was lying on the hard cold ground now, being shaking the shoulder. That was the last I feld before I slipped into the dark.

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that it's so short! I didn't had any other ideas for this chapter. But in the next chapter, Ella and Cody are going to meet someone. Can you guess who? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Cody's POV._

"Ella? Please _please_ wake up!" I shaked my sister while cried abit. Okay, it wasn't just abit. But I am scared! And I didn't want to loose someone else. Like my friends, or mom... Wait! What did she said? You could only turn into one of those walkers is a bit or a scratch mark. I checked her arms, legs and everything for any sign of those things. But to my relief, she got no marks.

I startled as I heared groans and screams. Human screams! Other survivors, I thought. Maybe they could help Ella and myself. But also, they could be dangerous. I grabbed both of Ella's arms and shiftes her into our tent. Not that a walker comes and get her while I'm gone. I kissed her sweaty forehead and took one of our revolvers, before stepping out of the tent and closing it. No walker could come into it.

I runned into the direction, the screams came. Now I recognize that it were two womans who were screaming. As I came to the place, I saw two womens, both had a walker on each ones body. I took out my revolver and shot the first one, which falled on the women. She starred at me in shock. I was about to shoot the second one when a girl on a horse came and hit it with a baseball bat. Pretty cool.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" the girl on the horse asked. "Thats me." a black haired women answered. I runned to the women which walker I shoot. She had short grey hair. "Miss, are you alright?" I asked her while helping her up. She smiled softly "Yes, I am. Thanks to you, little one." I smiled back. "Whoa, whoa. You can't get on that horse! We don't know this girl!" a man with a crossbow shoot, talking to the black haired women, who sat now on the horse.

After the girl said something to the Asian man before riding away, the other walker wanted to stand up. I hold up my revolver and wanted to shoot it, but the crossbow guy shoot it before me and murmelt a quiet "Shut up" before walking away.

"Wait!" I screamed after him. He stopped and turned around "What d'you want kid?" he asked me in a mad tone. "Y-You need to help my sister! Please!" I begged him. He looked over to the other people of the group before turning to me again "She bit?" he asked, to which I shock my head. "No, she's unconscious. I dunno why, but she won't wake up! Please, Please you need to help her!" I begged while tears came into my eyes.

He sighed before turning to the Asian man and said "Glenn, take Andrea and Carol to the highway. I will take a look at the boy's sister. You think you can do it?" The asian man, Glenn, nod and lead the two womans away. "Okay, show me where you'r sister is..." He trailed off. "My name's Cody" I answered while walking into the direction of the tent "Whateva..." I heared him muttered. I cracked a smile, he was like Ella.

As we reached the tent, I saw that it was still closed. Good. But before I could open the tent, the man stopped me. "There could be anything in there." He said with a serious expression. I rolled my eyes "No, just my sister. I even closed it so no walkers can come in." I told him. He huffed and unzipped the tent himself. He hold up his crossbow and stepped into the tent, I followed. He lowered his weapon, when he saw Ella. Told him, no walkers.

"She's still unconscious.." I said quiet, but loud enough for him to hear. He nod, while going closer to Ella and knied next to her. I just stood at the enter of the tent and looked what he was doing. A few moments later he said "'should better bring her on the highway to the others. She's in a bad condition to just leave her with you." Ouch, that hurts, but he was right. I'm just a kid and didn't know anything of that, so I just nod.

He lifted Ella up "Hold the tent open" he told me. I nod, stepped out and opened the enter so he could slip out. "Need anything to take with?" "No, the food and waters' gone, just have this weapon" I showed the revolver "and other stuff like clother, we don't have." He nod and walked into the direction of the highway.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you? Well, we aren't as well, Ella and I." He looked at me with a narrowed eye "Okay, Ella isn't much of a talker, but I am. Thats why she doesn't likes me so much." I smirked abit while following him. "That's your sisters' name? Ella?" he asked while looking down at her. "Thats her nickname. Her fullname is Raphaella Bratye. And I'm Cody. By the way, you didn't told me your name." I looked up at him with puppy eyes. It sucks to be so short sometimes. He smiled abit "Name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

**(A/N: And? How was it? I needed to rewatch the episode at this point to know what had happen again. Silly me. Heh. Please review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Cody's POV_

As we reached the highway, a old man with white hair came over to Daryl and asked "Who's that?" then he spotted me "And who are you?" Daryl answered "Boy found us in the woods, saved Carol from a walker. His sister here's in a bad condition. Thought I couldn't just left them there." The old man nod and looked to me, while Daryl carried Ella into the RV. The other people of the group still stared at me.

"So..._um_...Are those all of you? I-I meant, are there any other survivor or is it just..." I trailed of and stared down on my feets. "No my boy. There are five others beside us. By the way, I'm Dale. And you are?" He kneeled down to give me his hand. I smiled and took it "I'm Cody. The girl who Daryl carried was my big sister, Ella." He nod. "I see. And this are the others of our group. Gleen, Andrea, Carol, and this" He pointed to a black guy with a cigarret "is T-Dog." I smiled and nod to the others, but Andrea just walked away into the RV.

I notice a kind of bandage around T-Dog's arm "Is he okay?" I asked Dale about T-Dog. But he sighed "I don't know. He cut himself pretty bad at a broken car window. But Glenn is taking him to the farm house. There he will get help." I nod. At this time, Daryl came out of the RV, over to me. "I gave the girl some water. Guess she will still be out of cold for awhile."

Then something came into my mind "Um, Daryl, Dale, did you saw a man around 28 and another man around 50? Maybe another girl which looks similar to Ella?" They both looked at each other confused before shaking their heads. "No Cody. Why? Do you both searching for someone?" Dale asked, I nod. "Hm...For my big brother, father and other sister. But I guess you didn't saw them_..."_ "I'm sorry. But that didn't mean they aren't still alive." Dale petted my shoulder before going over to Carol to talk to her. She was looking the whole time in the woods.

"Did something happen?" I asked Daryl who looked over to Dale and Carol with crossed arms. "Yeah. Her daughter got lost, and Carl, a kid in the group got shot." My eyes wide. "Did you saw a little girl, abit older then ya in the woods?" He asked me but I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I don't think Ella saw someone either." He sighed before patting my shoulder as well. "Go look for your sister. She meight be awake." That was a lie, I know but I still nod and head for the RV. I wanted to look how Ella was doing.

As I entered, I saw a little kitchen. Pretty cool, having a kitchen in a car. Further back I saw Ella lying on a makeshift bed. She had a cloth on her forehead and she was sweating. I sitted nex to her and sighed abit.

I made some hair strands out of her face to have a better look. She was muttering something in her sleep "_damn Tori...it was your turn...now hes gone..._" Guess she was dreaming about that one time i was sneaking away for a half day. They were both worried sick and I got so into trouble. But I was just three years old.

I chuckled abit and saw Daryl standing there. I froze. "What'cha laughing about?" He asked me. "Um...Just some old times." I said while looking at Ella. Now she was snoring. Great. "I just wanted to say that we are staying here for the night. Tomorrow we are heading for this farm where the rest of us are. If you want...you and your sister can stay." I looked at her for a moment. She said we didn't need anyone but us to survive but we were running low, or better had nothing, of water and food. And ammo was pretty low.

"I guess we should. I mean, we don't have food or something. I don't think we will survive long without that." I told him strange. He nod "You're a smart kid. How old are ya?" "I just turned seven a few in this mess. Ella is twenty-five"I smiled, thinking about Tori, my smile feld. I missed her. "What's wrong?" He asked with a narrowed eye. I looked up and wiped away my tears "I just miss my other sister...and mom..." I trailed off. "They dead?" He asked. "I don't know about Tori, also my sister. But my mom...yeah, she become one of those things. But I didn't like her anywhere. She was mean, always hurting Ella." I didn't know why I told Daryl, a completly stranger, that but I needed to tell it someone. He looked down before looked again at me with a hard expression. "My father did to." He said and stood up to walk out of the RV.

Okay, that was weird. I rubbed my eyes again, I was tired. Guess abit of sleep won't hurt. I laided down next to Ella and closed my eyes. Soon I was sleeping like a rock.

* * *

_Ella's POV_

As I woke up, I didn't layed on the cold floor anymore. I was laying somewhere ... comfort. Weird. Was I dead? No, I could hear voices, but it sounds like they were far away. I tried to rub my eyes, but my arm won't move. Damnit! I growled. "_Ella? Are you awake?_" I heared a voice. Funny, it sounds like Cody. Wait, Cody! Damnit! I left him alone. He must be worried sick.

_"C'mon Raphie-girl. Open your damn eyes. Don't be such a pussy._" someone chuckled. It was Tori. Was she here too? "**_Shaddup..._**" I murmelt quiet, but loud enough to hear. Now my eyes want to cooperate. As I open my eyes a little bit, I closed them again. "'_turn out the lights_" I said, now moving my hand to my eyes to shield them from the sun. I heared a sound, like a curtain got moved. Now I notice that I was driving. In some kind of car.

My eyes were half open when I saw Cody smiling at me. Next to him was a older women, around her mid 30s, maybe earyl 40s. I flinched. Cody smiled leightly "Don't worry Ella, we are save. Those people saved us." "_P-_People...?" I asked like it was a word I never heared before.

He nod "We are in a RV, on our way to a farm. This is a group with around 15 peoples." "And...why're we here? H-How did we get here?" I asked him, but this older women answered me. "You were unconscious dear. Your brother found us and Daryl bought you in here to rest." "And you _are_...?" I asked with a narrowed eye, damnit i'm not really nice to strangers which obviously saved mine and, more importen, Cody's life.

"My name is Carol Peletier. The driver is Dale and this" She pointed to a blonde women who had her back turned to us, obviously not interesting about what we were talking "is Andrea" I nod "And were's this ... Daryl guy?" "He's outside, driving with his motorcycle. You can meet him at the farm when we are there." Cody said and hugged me. "I missed you.." he murmelt into my top. Kids. I petted his head and back "Yeah yeah, missed ya too. Happy now?" I asked with a eye rolls, while I feld him nod and smiling into my chest.

**_Now we just need to wait, and see what's coming next. _**


	7. Chapter 7

While the ride, I talked with Carol while having Cody's head on my lap. I told him to sleep but he didn't want to. Carol told me that her her twelve years old daughter Sophie got lost in the woods, she was even abit crying while she told me. I could understand that, I was worried sick when Cody got lost. I just hope her daughter will come soon back. While I'm not so good in comforting, I just petted her shoulder and told her "Don't worry, she will come back." with a small smile. _Damnit_, I suck at those things. No different in family and strangers.

Well, I wasn't such a redneck like Tori. I could at least crack a smile without hitting the person infront of me. _Tori_...when I think about her, some old good memories come back. Well not really beautiful memories, but some funny when you're upside that you can remember them and get in a better mood.

The RV slowed down, which got my attention "_Um, Dale_, why are we slowing down?" I asked the old man on the wheel. "We are at the farm." He answered and turned the engine complete off.

_"Farm?_" I asked confused. "Carol told you, don't act like that!" Cody pounted angry. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, I can forget things to, a'right? Now help me get'ing up.." I said while trying to stand up but failed. Carol hold me on one of my arms, before I could land on the floor. "_Damnit_.."

"Don't you want to rest more? You don't have enough strength to walk..." Carol told me softly but I didn't thought about that "Like hell I will rest here while the others of you 'ave fun! I'm gonna find ya boss here and talk to him!" I said as I sit back onto the bed.

Cody knew, I was one of the sturborns persons in the world. He jumped up and talked quickly to Dale, who looked at me. Dale sighed before he and Carol helped me stand. I was shakly on my feets, and hold myself on the RV wall.

As we got out, I got a good hold on the wall of the RV and Carol. I told her not to hold me but I was to weak to stand on myself. "_Fuckin' shit..._" I hold my head in the hand that was before on the RV. Cody and Dale were right behind us.

Dale walked over to a guy with a sherrif uniform. They were talking about something before they hugged each other. _Weird_. While the other greets each other, Carol, me and Cody were still standing at the RV.

Now this sherrif guy and Dale came over to us. "How is he?" Carol asked worried. _How is who_, I thought. The sherrif guy nod "He will be fine. The fever is down and he's resting now." Carol sighed in relief, but still hold me. I cough to get there attention.

"Oh, I didn't think we have meet before. My name's Rick. Rick Grimes." Rick told me and hold his hand out for me. After a few moments, I took it and shook it "Raphaella Bratye. Call me Ella."

He nod and looked down to see my brother look at him with big blue eyes. "My brother Cody." I told him and give him a cold stare.

"Are you hurt or why is Carol holding you?" Rick asked confused. "Nah, she just think I'll faint if she let 'me go." I chuckled abit. "Because you're dehydrated!" She said seriously and I rolled my eyes.

"I got sleep, I got water, I got rest, what'cha want more from me women**?!**" I asked annoyed. "More rest." Carol and Cody told me both. "I think Hershel should take a look at you, if everything is alright." Rick told me.

I sighed. "If you stop with that shit then, _yeah_." I slung my arm around Rick's shoulder and let go ouf Carol's. While we were hopling to the house, Rick asked me how we find his group on the highway. I told him, some guy named Daryl bought me and Cody to the group. "Who's this Daryl anyway?" I asked while looking around. No one looked like a Daryl to me.

"This guy over there." He pointed to a guy next to a motorcycle. We wasn't looking in our direction, but I still could still see his face. Not much the social person, I guess. That will be fun here.

* * *

"No bad injury, beside the hand. What did you do?" The old man, which name I learned was Hershel, asked me. "Cut ma'self on a knife. It was a accident, didn't want Cody to worry so I wrapped it myself." I muttered quiet, but loud enough to hear. Cody was I think, by the boy who was shooten. His name was Carl.

While I sat here, drinking every few minutes abit of water, while Hershel stitched my hand. Didn't hurt, I had worst.

"Okay, all done." Hershel said, getting me out of my thought. I looked at the sewn hand. I muttered a quiet "_Thanks_" but didn't look up to the old man.

He nod "No Problem, my dear. If you excuse me now..." He said and goes outside. At this moment, Cody runned down the stairs and into my arms.

"Are you okay now?" He asked with big puppy eyes. I smiled and ruffed his hair "Hell yea I am. Nothing can kill me except me, ya know that do you?" He nod. I looked out of the window to see the group and the people from this farm behide a stone pile. _Hm_.

"Cody, ya know what those people are doing there?" I asked him and pointed out of the window to the people. He looked out as well "Someone died. I heared Rick talk about some guy named Otis who saved Carls live. He sacrificed himself to the walkers to help Shane to get away with the medicine."

"Who's that Shane?" I asked him and looked at the people to figure out who was this 'Shane'. "It's the man with the shaved head." Cody told me and pointed at the man. He was looking at the ground and saying something. Looks like those words made the women with blonde hair crying. Sure the wife of this 'Otis' who died.

But this Shane had _this_ look. I know this look.

_He was lying._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ella's POV_

After the funeral from Otis, people got their ways. Some were building up their tents, while the other make plans for looking for this Sophia girl. I was sitting on a camping chair which Dale bought me. Now I was sitting with him on the top of the RV, keeping watch.

Cody was inside, talking with Carl. I also meet him, _a nice boy_ I thought. C_ody and Carl will be good friends_, I think. Also I meet the other group members. They were pretty nice as well. I just didn't had the chance to talk to Daryl. Well if he didn't want to...But still, there is something I can't figure out at this guy. But he kinda reminds me of myself.

"Raphaella?" I heared someone saying. I turned to the voice to see Dale looking at me.

"Hm?" I said and looked out into the woods again. "I wanted to ask you some question." Dale said "Only if you're agreed." He added. I looked down. Maybe it would take off my mind abit.

I shrugged "Sure, why not. But don't expect that I answer them all." He chuckled and begin with the question.

"How old are you and your brother?" "I'm twenty-five. Cody's seven."

"From where are you both?" "Macon."

"You got any other family members left?" I looked down and sighed. "I...I don't know. I only know that my mother is a walker. About my sister, brother and father...I don't know. .." I trailed off.

Silence. "I'm sorry about your mother." He told me softly. "I'm not." I replied coldly. I could feel his surprise and confused expression. "She was a'bitch. Never took care of me or Cody. Only of Tori and Marc. I mean, I could sit at home and babysitt my brother, while she's outside having a good time, and Tori is in college!" I burred my head in my hands after this. "Sorry for this outbreak..." I trailed off.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Dale said and patted my shoulder. I nod. "Well, I'm asking Maggie were I can find some water. Mind taking watch alone?" He asked me. I shrugged "Sure, why not." He smiled and give me the shotgun he was holding the time.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there. But not long enough because T-Dog came back very quickly. "Ella, can you come?" He asked me out of breath. I raised my eyebrow "Why?" "Their is a walker in the well." My eyes wide. "Okay, I'm comin'."

I laid the gun down and runned with T-Dog to the well. Glenn, Maggie, Lori, Andrea, Daryl, Shane and Dale were there as well. I looked down the wall to see the walker. "_Gee_, is that'a ugly shark." I chuckled. "How long do you think it's been down there?" Gleen asked Dale. He just shrugged. "Long enough to grow gills." Andrea answered, making me smirk.

"We can't let it in there, god knows what it's doing to the water." Lori stated. "How do we get it out?"

"Easy. Stick a bullet in it's head, get a rob n' pull it out." I said, and grin. Shane aggred with me, but Maggie didn't. "Whoa whoa, guys **no**!" I watched her, why she disaggre with us. I wasn't the only one who was wondering.

"Why not? It's a good plan." Gleen aggred with me and Shane. She didn't reply but Andrea did "It's a stupid plan. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing out it's brain will do the job."

"She's right. Can't risk it." Daryl aggred with Andrea. I rolled my eyes. "So, it has to come out alive, or what?" I asked. "Yeah, someone has to climb down and rope it."

All our eyes went to Gleen. He sighed in frustrated "Aw man."

...

"C'mon Gleen, ya can do it." I tried to motivate him, but it didn't go well. "H-Hey, did I tell you, you have pretty eyes. And this haircut, which dresser did you go?" He asked nervous, distract that he was going down every second now.

"Don't be scared Gleen. We will get you out there in one piece." I smiled the best smile I could. "Living piece! The **living** part is importen." I rolled my eyes and turned around to the others who were holding the rope. I nod at them, telling to let him slowly down.

Gleen was going down. But I watched careful, not that something happens. "Everything 'kay?" I asked him. "Yeah, doin great. Living the dream." I heared him muttered sarcastic. "Okay, a'bit lower!" I told the others.

And then it happen. The pump broke. Gleen was falling. Screaming! "**GET ME OUT OF HERE!**" I heared him scream, but I couldn't reach him. "**GET HIM UP!**" I screamed to the others.

Slowly I could see Gleen kicking and screaming for his dear life. "**LIFT 'IM UP! C'MON!**" Finally I could reach him and pull him slowly out. He was breathing heavily. "You okay? Scratched? Bitten?" I asked him, but he just shoke his head. Good lord.

"Back to the drawing board." I heared Dale saying quiet. I shot him a quick but deadly glare. "Says you." Gleen said and gave Dale the rope. He did it.

All, even me, took a hold on the rope to get the freakin' walker out of the well. Slowly but at least, the walker came out. As he was almost out of the well, I heared someone shout "It's stuck."

And the walker torn up in two. I gagged and turned around and heared something fall back into the well. The walker's bottom. Gross.

I wipped my mouth "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid. Like _shooting it_." I said coldly. Dale said it would be the best if we seal off this well, which was a good idea.

"What do we do about the walker?" Maggie asked. She got her answers a few moments later, when T-Dog took a pipe and slashed it's head over and over again.

I couldn't watch anymore. Daryl and I walked away.

_That was my chance._

"Um, Daryl?" I said to him quietly, hopefully sound enough for him to hear. He turned to me. "Um, I wanted to say thanks..." I trailed off. He raised his eyebrow "For what?" He asked in confused. "For saving Cody, and myself." I told him and rubbed my neck. Heck, I just can't thanks people. Even for saving my or my familys life.

He rubbed his neck. "Nah, everyone would have done it." He told me and walked away. "Not everyone." I frowned. He turned around, looking to the floor and then again to me. "Um...If you want, ya can sleep in my tent tonight. Ya know, if ya didn't get anywhere else to sleep." He said awkard.

I smiled "Sure. Cody will sleep in the RV." I told him. He nod, and so we walked down to his tent.

_**Yes! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ella's POV_

"So, did ya find anything about this...Sophia gir'?" I asked Daryl on the way to the camp. But he shook his head "Nah, not really. Found a old house where she could had been. But no tracks, no footprints, nothing."

I looked to the ground, not knowing what to say. I heared Carol that it was her daughter, and that her father died. But it looked like Daryl had a thing to find this little girl. Maybe he lost someone importen as well...

"Um, hey Daryl?" I asked him. "What is it now?" He rolled his eyes. Typicaly. "I wanted to asked...Did you...Did you loose someone to?"

He stopped in his tracks, as well as I. His glare was cold, hell even scary. "Why?" was all he said, but his glare didn't leave this face.

I shrugged, trying not to get on my idea "Just, everyone here lost someone importen. Thought maybe you lost someone importen as well." "Yeah?" He bark "Who did _you_ lost?" He got in my face.

I grinned my teeths "I lost my god damnit mother. I'm hell as happy that she's dead. Still, I don't know if my twin, big brother and father is alive. And if I didn't find Cody, **heck**! I wouldn't even have the strengh to live in this fucked up world!" Now I was itches away from his face and had an almost explosiv expression.

I turned on my heels and walked away from him. "_Stupid redneck.._" I murmelt angry under my breath.

* * *

"Do you think mommy is save now?" Cody asked me. I looked down to him. We were sitting on the stairs infront of the house, watching while the sun is setting.

At least one thing that didn't change in the world.

This question surprised me, so I raised my eyebrow questioned at him. "Well, now where she is. Not anymore here. In heaven. Do you think it's save there?" He added.

I shrugged. Heck, since when did he asked such questions. "Dunno if she's okay. Bet it's save in heaven, but I wouldn't go there so easy. I'm not a quiter like Ra- _mom_ is." I always said her name. Rachel. Never mom. Or mother.

He nod. "What about Tori and Marc? And Dad?" I feld tears behind my eyes starting to come, thinking of those persons. Without those persons, I wouldn't get to this point of my life. They were protecting me. And now...

"They are safe." My mouth said. But my heart was aching with pain, not knowing if I was right or wrong. "I know they are." _Lie_.

But, of course, he trusted me and nod. _Naive_. I rubbed my face with my hands before looking at Cody. He was just staring at the ground, don't know what to do.

Carl was being falling asleep again, so he couldn't talk with him. Now he finds another kid, and the kid must be _hurt_. Hopefully we will find Sophia soon... Daryl and Carol came into my mind.

"D'you know where Daryl and Carol are?" I asked Cody. He knows almost everything and everyone here. Thats kind of weird for my taste.

"Yeah." He pointed to the RV "Carol is in the RV. Cleaning it or something. Daryl just came back from his search but didn't find anything. He was just going into the RV, surely talking to Carol."

_Damnit_, I thought, _what does this kid all know_. But I just nod. I watched the rest of the sun going under, just a few shines were seeing.

"A'right. Ya go back to the RV. 'm going to Daryl's tent and will kip there." I told him and stod up.

He raised a eyebrow in question "Why d'you sleep in Daryl's tent? You got a thing for him?" He smirked.

I blushed and kicked him playfully at the leg. "**Ouch**." He said and rubbed the spot where I hit him. I just walked away, direction tent.

"The more you won't admit it, the more I will believe it!" He shout after me, but I just shook my head.

_Me? Having feeling for Daryl? Ya can't be serious world..._

* * *

Meanwhile it was dark outside. The little oil lamp was flicker in the cold night wind. I sharped my knife while waiting for Daryl. I wouldn't get sleep before asking him-

Just then open the tent open, letting me shrink abit. I let the lamp shine at the enter, just to see Daryl staring at me with a confuse expression.

I let out the breath I was holding "_Damnit_" I whispered "Thought ya were a walker..." I put the lamp back on the group, between the sleeping bags.

Daryl entered the tent "And I thought you would change ya mind." He said while closing the tent again.

I raised my eyebrows and stopped sharping my knife. "Change my mind about wha?"

"Sleeping here." He simply answered, sitting on one of the sleeping bags. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't change my mind. Didn't want to sleep in the RV, the house or on the ground without a top over the head." I told him, but then looked down "and...I wanted to say..._sorry_" I murmelt quiet.

He raised both eyebrows in confused "What was tha?" He asked.

I sighed and runned my hands over my hair "I said I was sorry, kay?"

"About what?" He asked. "About...if ya lost someone as well. I knew it was a unwell topic, but I didn't thought that it was that...well, y'know..." I trailed off.

Silence.

Daryl reached out to turn the lamp out. "Best go to sleep now. Need our sleep for tomorrow." I nod, still had a uncomfort and sad expression on.

I crashed into the second sleeping bag. Between us were a around 1 feet distance. And we didn't face each other. At least I didn't.

"I lost my brother..." I heared him murmelt. My eyes open, and i turned around. He was looking at me with a hard but also soft expression.

"How?" I whispered.

"He got handcuffed by Rick on a roof in Atlanta. They left without him. Later when we got back, the only thing that was left of him was his right hand." My eyes wide as he told me "Dunno if he's still alive nor a walker."

I didn't meet his eyes "If he's anything like you..." I looked up "I sure know he made it. And he's alive now."

He just nod, now not meeting my eyes. "How did ya lost your motha. Told me ya hate her but still, I would like to know."

I nod "I know. It's only fair." I took a shaky breath "When this shit stared, I was only at home. When I wanted to go outside, walkers were around. The mailbox of the phone was still running, and one of the mails was from my mom. Told me I should take care of Cody while she's away. Stupid bitch was lying. Left me and Cody behind like some piece of shit. When I got Cody save and we drived out of town, we found our mother at some abnomaded cars. Told us she was sorry to left us behind. She had a bandage around her arm. I knew she got bit, and soon walkers were behind here and ripped her apart. I didn't saw it but I heard it."

While I finished his eyes were wide.

"I know, I'm a terrible person, just left family behind but-" "No buts" He cut me off, which made me looking up at him "You did everything right. You couldn't protect that women because she was runnin' away from her problems. And ya kept Cody save. If ya let her with you, she would'a turn and attack you both."

I nod and looked down. "So don't feel bad." He told me. "I don't." "Good, cause ya don't need to." He turned around so I could face his back. "And now sleep."

"Yes dad." I chuckled and rolled around in my sleeping bag. "G'Night Daryl." I said with a yawn before closing my eyes.

Before I falled asleep I heared him saying "_Night Ella_." So I falled into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ella's POV _

_I feld gras under my fingers. Weird...The last thing I 'member was, falling asleeping next to Daryl in his tent. Why was I outside no-_

_"C'mon gir'! Rise n' Shine!" I heared someone saying. I knew this voice._

**_Tori!_**

_I tried to open my eyes, but find it very hard to. I only could open them half, but enough. I saw her!_

_Standing right infront of me, with this grin I always hated. Even when I could smile that way as well._

_And this shirt. Always told her not to wear this shit. Makes her look like a'slut._

_"Welcome to the land of living gir'." She grinned cockly._

_ I knew this wasn't real. I looked around. We were in the forest. Our forest. Where we were always hiden from our mother, police and school. It was in the arena of our house in Macon._

_"I-It's not ta land of ta livin'..." I coughed out, find it hard to talk._

_Tori rased a eyebrow cockly and kneed down next to me. "How can ya tell lil' sis?" I hated that nickname._

_"'cause if it was, ya would wear this shit..." I told her, and pointed to her black top. She looked down to it and smiled cockly. _

_"Okay, cha got me." She said and sitted down next to me "Whad'ya think is this hear?" _

_"Dunno" I told her, didn't had the strenght to sit up "A dream?"_

_She nod and didn't made eyecontact with me. I lifted my arm up to touch hers. To feel her._

_"Don't." She stopped me in tracks. "Just...don't."_

_I sighed and let it fall to the ground again "Where are ya?" I asked her. _

_She looked at me confused. "What d'ya mean? I'm right he-" _

_"No" I cut her off. "Where are ya? In tha ... in the real world." _

_She starred at me for a couple of minutes before scowl. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked her angry. She looked at me again. Nothing but blank._

_"Ya- Ya weren't at home. Weren't at college. Heck! Now I'm at a strange group with Co, and ya can't even tell me where the fuck ya are!?" I scowl at her. She didn't answered. "Heck, you're even worest then-" "Don't!" Tori warned me. "Then mom!" _

_Pure anger. That was in her eyes now. I wasn't afraid of her. Know that she couldn't hurt me. It was just a dream, she wasn't here, she wasn't here, she wasn't here._

_"I'm worest then Rachel!?" Tori asked disbelieving "Who looked at ya useless ass all the time huh? Who protect ya from her as much as I could?"_

_"Ya just wanted me at join ya at your 'businesses'. And what did I get!?" I didn't realize until now that I was sitting now infront of her, my green eyes meeting her ice blue ones. "Almost jail punishment! You were never there for me, NEVER! Marc always looked after me when I-we were little. And when Cody came. I always needed to look after him, so ya could finish ya damn college!" A few tears were runned down my cheek now. I was never so emotional, to nobody, especially in my dreams._

_Tori relaxed abit "So thats what ya think of me huh? Just there for drugs and shit. Who teached you things? I didn't think Marc did that." _

_"He didn't." I said "He didn't want me to." _

_She chuckled to my surpise "Understandable." Tori told me. "He's like dad. Wanted his girl to do something good in life. And what did I do? Drugs and shit..." She shaked her head. _

_I know how she feld. I touched her arm again, feeling warm again. She looked down where I was touching her. She shaked her head and looked to me again._

_"Why did you do that?" She asked me._

_"Wha-" I cut off myself, not feeling the warm anymore. Her arm was missing. As well as the hand I was touching her._

_"Wha-What happen?" I asked her, looking at my gone hand. Now my arms was next slowly._

_"When ya touch the other person in the dreamworld, you will wake up soon." She told me, almost disappearing. _

_"I-I need to ask you something!" I told her fast before she was gone. "Wi-Will we meet again? I-I meant in the real land of livin'..." _

_She smiled, the one I liked at least. "Sure...gir'."_

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat. I couldn't really move much, because a strong arm was wrapped around me.

"Awake now girl?" A gruff voice asked.

I blushed and looked behind me. Daryl was wrapped a arm around me. What the...

I got fast out of the hold he had around me. Now I was, i think, again on my regular spot where I slept.

Still a bit shocked I rasped the word "_Why_..."

He blinked a few times, before sitting up "Ya were trashing around in your sleep. And mumbles stuff like 'Ya were never there for me', 'Don't call me that' and stuff."

Now I was at the time to blink a few times and looked to the ground. _Shit...,_ I thought.

"_I._.." I began but trailed off abit "I had a dream...about Tori." I told him.

He raised a eyebrow "Your sister." I nod. "Fighting?" Nod again. Damnit, he's good at guessing.

He chuckled abit "Figure 'ut."

_Silence_. By the darkness I could tell it wasn't morning yet. "Guess we can sleep abit more. Isn't morning yet, right?" I asked him.

He just nod and layed down again. I did as well, but couldn't sleep again. Not after that dream.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me. "_Yea_..." I murmelt quiet.

I heared fabric moving. Now I feld a big warm source behind me and a arm, again, around me. "**Wha**-" He cut me off "Just sleep." He grumbled quiet.

I sighed quiet, but closed my eyes and feeling again how I slipped into darkness.

_"Looks like someone got herself a boyfriend."_ I heared Tori chuckled, before I falled back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ella's POV_

I walked over to Rick, Daryl, Andrea, Shane, Dale, Jimmy and T-Dog who were hooking over a car. Probaly discuss about the search for Sophia.

"Hey Rick!" I shot to them. Everyone turned to me. Of course.

"Yes Raphaella?" Rick asked me. "_Um_, would you just call me Ella, please?" He nod.

"Good. I was going to ask, if I could help by the help for Sophia." I asked him, and looked in the round.

"I'm not sure." Rick said, made me look at him.

I looked at him like he grown another head "And why's that?" I asked, maybe a little to harsh "Did I do something wrong or why?"

"No no, its just" He scratched his neck to find the right words "You are still new here and I'm not sure if we can trust you fully now."

I looked down and swallowed. _They didn't trust me_, repead my mind. I wanted to protest, but that wouldn't change anything. Even when, then not to the good side. I need to understand that when I can't trust people that easily, they can't trust me so easily neither.

So I swallowed my pride "Okay. Understood." and nod "Is there maybe something I can do, even when it's not helping searching?" I looked up.

"If you want you can help keep watch later, or now with Gleen." T-Dog told me.

I nod. At least it was a beginning. "Okay. Will do." I said and turned to the RV where Gleen was keeping watch.

But I still had the feeling something, or better _someone_, was watching me. _Shake it off, gir'._

* * *

As Dale came in, I shriked up. I didn't relazed I was asleep in the RV. Andrea took over watch and me and Gleen were bored. So we got into the RV. We both were reading. Guess I fell asleep while doing it.

"Sorry. Just, wanted to return your book." Gleen said and put the book on the table.

"Me too." I said and did the same.

"No I'm sorry." Dale said "I would know the world is ending, I bought better books."

That made me and Gleen chuckling. Dale took of his hat and bought the water canister in the back of the RV. Gleen looked at me and I nod. I knew what he would ask Dale. And I didn't stop him.

"Hey Dale." Gleen stood up and turned to Dale "Do you think Andrea is on her period or something?"

Dale's eye wide at he looked at me "Hey, he asked you, not me" I chuckled.

Dale put his hand down, a sign to keep a bit quieter, so Andrea wouldn't hear us.

"I'm only asking 'cause it's like all the womens are acting...really weird." Gleen turned to me "Except you Ella." I narrowed a eyebrow and nod. "And I read somewhere when,-when women spend a lot of time togeter there sicals line up and..."

In my mind he trailed off, cause I began to feld myself slip into sleep again. I just got some pieces of their conversation with, until...

"Walker! **WALKER**!" I heared Andrea scream, getting me out of sleep again. _A walker?_ I jumped out of the RV.

And then I saw it. The walker was far away, but I still could see it. I didn't heared the conversation between Rick, Andrea and Shane. Just watching the walker coming over.

A grabed my gun and runned into the direction of the walker. I heared T-Dog and Shane scream for me to wait and let them handel it. But I didn't listen.

I heared the four of them right behind me, catching their breath. As the walker came more in my sight, I saw that he was carring something behind him. _A crossbow...?_ I runned a bit lower, caused the mans to obtain me.

As we stood almost right infront of the walker, I saw it. It was Daryl. I feld tears in the corner of my eyes. _Was he a walker?_ Oh god, please don't let him be...

Rick hold up his gun. "Is that Daryl?" I could hear Gleen asking. _Please don't..._

"Third time you pointed that thing on my head." Daryl said annoyed. I sighed in relief. _He wasn't a bitter._ _Thanks god. "_You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Rick lowered his gun, everyone was relief. Daryls eyes catched mine with unsead tears. I guess he wanted to come over to me but then it happen.

_Gun shot. _

_Daryl falls to the ground._

_My screams._

_Rick screams._

_All thanks to a blonde haired women who can't follow a single order._

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's so short. I hope the next one comes a bit earlier. Heh...**

**It's just, I'm waiting for the game 'The Walking Dead; Survival Instinct' to come here. I was waiting for a whole week but it still didn't came. It's eating me from inside...**

**Sorry to bother me with my problems. I will promise the next chapter will come faster.**


End file.
